


but the stars have got on nothing you

by rengeee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, inspired by the supermoon eclipse that happened tonight, jongdae is a space nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Minseok watch the supermoon eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the stars have got on nothing you

“Hurry up it’s starting!”

Minseok quickly went outside with two mugs, one with peppermint tea and the other filled with lemon ginger tea. He sat on the patio couch, placing the peppermint tea mug on the table next to him, before sipping on the lemon ginger tea. 

His eyes travelled to where his boyfriend was standing on their patio, adjusting the new telescope they recently bought. It had been a spur of the moment purchase when Jongdae had read on the news that they would be able to see the supermoon and he wanted a better telescope. He was actually a huge astronomy lover constantly dragging his boyfriend to their patio to see any new space phenomenon. Not to mention he owned many space themed books, movies, and even articles of clothing. Galaxy print was a must have for Jongdae.

Minseok found it really cute and couldn’t help but spoil the younger in anything space related and accompany him outside to gaze at the stars often. This time it was a lunar eclipse, a supermoon to be exact. The two had been waiting all day, Jongdae constantly getting excited when he saw they were getting closer and closer to the time where they would be able to watch the eclipse.

It was 20:08 and Jongdae had finished setting up the telescope. 

“Okay, we’re good to go.” he shot his boyfriend his signature cat-like grin before taking a seat next to Minseok. He grabbed his own mug of tea and took a sip of it. 

“So when’s the total eclipse part start?” Minseok asked, reaching over and combing his fingers through Jongdae’s dark hair. 

“We’ve got an hour for the total, but we’ll be able to see the shadow of the Earth over the moon slowly going across. And because it’s a supermoon, it’ll be bigger!” Jongdae said, his tone and facial features showed how ecstatic he was and Minseok couldn’t help but chuckle.

It was really endearing how much Minseok loved letting Jongdae ramble about space things, even though sometimes he didn’t really understand much about equinoxes and black holes. He loved hearing the passion as he spoke, the overall excitement. He loved the look in his eyes when he would find the news of a meteor shower, or an eclipse like tonight. He loved when his boyfriend wore his galaxy print hoodie or would cuddle up to them when they would watch a documentary about the Sun.

Jongdae relaxed into his boyfriend’s touch and took one last sip before putting his mug on the table and laying his head on Minseok’s lap. His eyes were glued to the moon which now had the slightest bit of shadow covering the edge. 

“Thanks for watching this with me. It means a lot that you would spend time doing this, even though I know you don’t like astronomy as much as me.” Jongdae murmured, gazed shifting to Minseok’s face before giving him another smile. “I love you so much.”

Minseok couldn’t help but smile back. “This is really cool though, I really don’t mind. Anyways, it’s always worth it to spend time with you. I love you too.” 

Jongdae leaned up and pressed a kiss to Minseok’s lips, resting his hand on his nape. Minseok’s hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone as he kissed back. 

Before they got carried away with kissing, Jongdae pulled back and laid back down. 

“If you make me miss this eclipse because I’m too busy kissing you, I will fight you.” he told Minseok, mostly joking. Mostly.

Minseok chuckled and just started running his fingers through his hair again. “Shut up, brat.” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes at the use of his old nickname and just looked back at the moon.

The minutes passed quickly as they started to talk while drinking their respective teas and watching the partial eclipse occur. About halfway, Jongdae got up from the couch and Minseok’s lap and went to the telescope, seeing through. He adjusted the position and fumbled with the knobs to get a clearer picture of the moon. 

Minseok was distracted with putting his tea on the table again when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He glanced over at Jongdae and raised an eyebrow, though the younger wouldn’t see that of course.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just...beautiful.” Jongdae whispered. “And it’s not even the total eclipse yet.”

Minseok got up, resting a hand on the other’s lower back. “Let me see.”

Jongdae backed to the side and Minseok leaned down, pressing one eyes against the eyepiece.

“Wow…”

“Right?”

“How long till the total eclipse now?” Minseok pulled back from the telescope and wrapped an arm around Jongdae’s waist.

Jongdae checked the time and said giddily, “Very soon.”

The remaining half an hour felt like forever for Jongdae, though he was still mesmerized by the partial eclipse occurring before his very eyes. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for Minseok to come back from the bathroom when it happened. 

He let out a happy squeal and practically jumped up from the couch and to the telescope, seeing the now completely red moon being what looks like completely swallowed by darkness.

“Minseok get your butt out here, it’s happening!” he shouted towards the house before pressing his eye to the telescope and seeing it happen with much more clarity than through the naked eye. Minseok quickly finished washing his hands and drying them before running out the back door of their house.

He stood beside Jongdae, hand pressed lightly against his back as he watched the moon become completely dark. 

“This is amazing.” he told the younger, beginning to rub his back.

“I can’t believe we were able to see this. We won’t see it again till 2033.” Jongdae pulled away from the telescope and gestured for Minseok to look through. Minseok bent down once again and gazed through. 

“I’m so glad we bought this telescope, the old one would probably be too crappy to see this so nicely.” Minseok said, missing Jongdae’s nod of agreement.

Minseok pulled away and smiled at Jongdae. 

“You know, I think you’re turning me into an astronomy geek too.”

Jongdae let out a laugh. “I did it because I love you, you should know what’s good for you.”

Minseok couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He was very content with that night and was grateful he was able to spend it with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I got inspired by the total eclipse tonight, which is also a supermoon. I went outside with my mom and it was really amazing to watch. I only saw part of the partial eclipse though.


End file.
